


The Affair

by Bolontiku



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, ouat
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sebastian Stan Angst, implied affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You need to have a talk with Jefferson and come clean.





	The Affair

## *****

Jefferson was the most amazing man you had ever met, one of the most sought after photographers, open, kind, insane. He understood you like no one before. You had met him at work, being a model had helped with that.

The day he proposed was one you would never forget, now three years into your marriage you two shared a beautiful spacious home.

There was just one problem…

* * *

 

It had started several weeks ago, after a certain conversation. 

“Baby… baby?” Jefferson lifted an eyebrow at you as he came around the corner. a chuckle leaving his lips as he saw you sat on the floor, “you can’t do this anymore.”

You looked up at him innocently, “What do you mean?”

Jefferson put his hand on his hips, lips twitching as he tried to keep from smiling. “We have eight dogs…”

“Yeah? So?”

“Baby, there are four cats and a few that I am sure we don’t own but you feed.”

Your eyebrows rose, “Oh?” He let out a sigh, “Jefferson! It’s not like I go out and look for them, they seek me out.” Your bottom lip quivered as he stared at you, “they find me, look at Todo!” you pointed at the small pup. An eye patch was placed over his missing eye, “and how could you turn Mr. Wiggleton away?” you asked as the large pit nearly knocked you over at the mention of his name, of course his tail was missing but that didn’t stop him from wagging.

“No more, we can start a charity or something, but no more do you understand me?” he leveled a stare at you and you knew, there was no way around it. 

“I promise,” you answered dragging the word with a nod of your head, ensuring him you understood, even though you pouted.

Turning he stopped long enough to pet the grey and brown billy goat, it was missing a leg, “hey there Teacher,” he hummed before moving on.

* * *

 

Looking back he should have known something had changed. He loved you, loved your kind and gentle ways. When you had spare time you volunteered at the soup kitchens and local hospital. 

It was nothing really, it wasn’t odd that you slipped out of the house to go said things. You also had a ton of friends which you constantly hung out with if not at work. He had shaken his head, he was only imagining you had become distant. 

You kissed him in bed this morning, he had dragged you under him, pressing himself between your legs, pulling you closer, thoroughly enjoying your little gasps as he moaned your name softly. Your giggle had warmed his heart when you two laid there, hands softly running over exposed skin.

It was nothing that you had pulled out of his arms when he had been on the brink of sleep. Nothing that you had tip toed out of the room to the bathroom. He had sat up ready to call you back into bed when he heard you speaking softly. 

“He’s sleeping..”

Jefferson felt a pang in his chest when you giggled, who were you speaking to? Why did you have to hide from him? He shook his head, he refused to believe it, you had taken a call from one of your friends, that was it.

“…lemme make sure he’s still asleep, I’ll meet you in fifteen then?” He laid back down, closing his eyes as the door swung open slowly. Why had he done that? “Yeah, fifteen. Kay,” you whispered.

Jefferson wracked his brain, maybe he had missed something? He heard you tiptoe out, you hadn’t even given him a kiss?! Was it your birthday? No. His birthday? No. You hadn’t mentioned any new jobs had you? He sat up and moved out of bed, following your path from the bedroom down the hall. He stopped at the top of the staircase, the front door clicking softly behind you.

Who were you meeting?

* * *

 

You came home a little after noon, he had been adamant that there was nothing to worry about, but the more he thought of it the more he had noticed. You had left before sunup, it was the fourth time this week. You never let him see your phone, always picking it up and sitting across from him to keep from showing him the screen. 

His colleagues had gone through this, he was sure. He remembered them speaking of such things. Divorce. His heart had jack hammered against his rib cage when his mind brought the word up. She’ll want a divorce.

* * *

 

He looked as if he had lost his best friend. Panic set in and you decided right there and then that you had to tell him something. A brilliant idea came to mind, if you told him something so horrible he would have to forgive you when you told him the truth…

“Jefferson?” he turned to you, brows knit together and before he could say anything you launched into it, “we have to talk…”

Jefferson felt his heart stop, this was it.

You rushed towards him, “listen I feel so terrible and I really don’t know how to say this,” the words rushed out as he looked at you, “baby, it’s just..things got away from me and everything became so crazy and there is just- I was so stressed!!!”

Jefferson’s mouth fell open and he narrowed his eyes at you. “OH! Please don’t tell me you got another dog?!”

Your plan had failed, he had seen straight through you. You squeaked as he stood, taking a few steps back, “Jeffer- IT WAS SO CUTE AND ALONE!!” you squealed running full out as he gave chase.

“You promised!!” he shouted sliding past you on the newly polished floors of your home as you gripped the staircase and pulled yourself out of his reach. You howled with laughter as he caught you at the top of the stairs, lifting you and throwing you over his shoulder. “Y/N,” he growled your name sending shivers throughout you. “You are going to make this up to me.”

“So….you’ll like Pepe, he is a Labrador and suuuuch a good boy!!” 

*****

This idea was formed thanks to [@learisa](https://tmblr.co/mtCyieLsasKqsP-E5Il0MWA) after she sent me this [X](https://youtu.be/LKCe_-J2jY4) video, which I absolutely love and adore!! Hope this is what you had in mind. (Also, will be adding this to my celebration!!) Also, first time writing Jefferson, so I kept it kinda vague… 


End file.
